Trepha
• • • - Never do anything other than flirt and cuddle on screen. • • - In games. • - Get together at the end of Castlevania III and at the end of the Netfix series second season. • • • }} Trepha is the het ship between Trevor and Sypha from the Castlevania fandom. Canon Season 1 Labyrinth As the speaker statue falls, Trevor catches it and it becomes un-petrified revealing a woman. As she comes too, she removes herself from Trevor's arms and promptly throws up. Trevor collects his sword and comments on the speakers dressing the girls like boys. She says that it's safer when they travel, and asks what happened. He explains that she was turned to stone by the Cyclops, but she was transformed back when he killed it. She asks if he climbed on her while she was stone, and he says that he did. She calls him rude and asks who he is. He says that he came to retrieve her for her grandfather, who promised to leave with the speakers if he brought her. She says that the sleeping warrior is still down there, but Trevor thinks that the cyclops was a trap for speakers, given their lack of popularity. She tries to explain more of the story, but Trevor brushes her off and says that they have to go since they all think she's dead. She is surprised by that and asks who he is again. He tells her who he is, and tells her she can get herself killed again after showing her grandfather she's alive. She agree's and introduces herself as Sypha, but he doesn't care. They then head back up to the surface. As Trevor returns Sypha to the speakers, he tells them that the legend probably isn't real, and was most likely left as trap. Sypha insists that there's still a possibility of it being real, and asks why he's so sure it's not. Trevor reminds her what they saw down there, and that they matched what was described inside of Dracula's castle by Trevor's great-grandfather. Trevor leaves them to find a drink, Sypha suggesting she could give him a bucket of pee and say it's beer. Her grandfather reminds her that he saved her, but Sypha thinks that doesn't excuse him from being rude. Trevor returns to the Speakers and tells them that the Bishop plans to have them all killed by a mob, so they need to leave. Sypha says that they can't leave people in their time of need, but Trevor reminds her that the people think that the Speakers are the problem. Their leader reminds Trevor of what happened to the Belmonts, and Trevor insists that they didn't have a choice in standing up to the church. Sypha says that the speakers do, and they will use their knowledge to do so. She tells him that while they stand in fight, he should leave, but he tells them to leave instead. Monument As Trevor is being chased by the villagers, a ring of fire suddenly appears around him keeping them away. He looks up to see Sypha, having created the circle around him. She is able to get the villagers to back away and provide him a safe path to walk. He yells that she never told him she does magic, and she says that he never asked. He understands why she was sent to look for the warrior and asks why she’s helping him. She yells that she didn’t ask him to fight for her, and fights for herself. As the demons attack the city, Sypha joins Trevor on the ground. He orders the people of the city on how to defend themselves, and asks Sypha if she can wall in the creatures. She asks if ice will work, he hopes it does. As a giant demon comes towards them they fight it off, when it explodes, the street starts to crack and they fall below the city. As they fall, Trevor uses his whip to catch her, while Sypha uses her magic to slow their fall. They end up in the catacombs, just as the machines start to move. Trevor pulls her out of the way as they run, and they continue further in. They jump onto a large wheel and use Trevor’s whip to get across. After one more near death fall they end up in the hall of the sleeping warrior. As they walk forward, Trevor accidentally triggers something, and the machines start to whirl and the coffin in front of them opens. A man floats out of the coffin, and asks why they are here. Sypha says that she followed the story of the man who sleeps under Gresit and tells him that Dracula has released an army of demons. The man asks if Trevor believes that, but Trevor says that doesn’t matter, it’s fact. But he’s not asking about that, he’s asking if Trevor believes that the man is the savior below Gresit. Trevor says that he didn’t, but now he does, causing Sypha to smile. The man asks if Trevor thinks he can, but Trevor thinks that right now he’s going to have to kill him. Sypha says no, he’s who they’ve been looking for, but Trevor says that he’s not. The man says that he doesn’t like Trevor’s tone. Trevor demands that he tell them how long he’s been down in the catacombs, and the man asks Sypha the year. She says it’s 1476, and he says that it’s been maybe a year. Trevor asks about the defenses, which the man says weren’t for him, but Trevor still doesn’t like them. The man insists that they were just machines, and asks again if Trevor cares. Trevor says that he cares about his family’s work, and saving human lives, and asks if he’s going to have to kill him. The man asks if Trevor even can, since he could just be some random with a family crest on his shirt. He then summons his sword and decides to test things out. Sypha tells Trevor that he can’t do this, but Trevor doesn’t care and the two fight as Sypha watches on. Sypha insists that Trevor shouldn’t fight Alucard. Moments Necropolis * Trevor agrees to retrieve the leader of the speaker's grandchild. Labyrinth * Trevor hits his sword against Sypha's statue-fied face. * Trevor jumps on Sypha's head to kick the sword in the cyclops eye. * Trevor watches Sypha and her grandfather reunite. Monument * Trevor tells Sypha to get the walls up around the creatures and to close it off behind them. * Trevor tells Sypha that the whip is consecrated. * Sypha is shocked by Trevor saying he doesn't believe in the savior. Fanon The pairing was initially not very popular with fans of the animated series, given that there weren't many moments between them in the first season, even if Trevor did save Sypha. They gained more fans in the second season, when there was more time for them to develop a more casual dynamic and build up their romance. On AO3, Trepha is the second most written ship for Sypha and the third most written for Trevor. It is also the third most written ship in the Castlevania (Cartoon) and Castlevania Series tags. Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia * Sypha is not revealed to be a woman to the end of Castlevania III, where she starts her romance with Trevor. Variations :Trephacard refers to the ship between Trevor, Sypha and Adrian Tepes Navigation